thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Filivena Staford
Filivena Staford is one of the female tributes from District 10 in the 3rd Pain Games. She is the identical twin of Mariette Staford and the younger sister of Cirena Staford. Looks She has red hair and blue-green eyes. Reaping Unlike her other two sisters, she walks up to the stage, crying and screaming. The peacekeepers literally had to drag her onto the stage. Chariots Trying to top that is District 10... Mariette Staford and Filivena Staford are up first and they are wearing what seems to be some gothic looking costume. They are wearing leather pants and loose shirts that have splotches of blood on them. In both their hands they have guns and they start shooting at the audience but only blood comes out! Richter Moses and Talon Rosedain who have leather jackets just like the females but there are spikes on these and in their hands are lassos and guns which they shoot at the audience. But, again, only blood comes out. The chariot is black with the tributes names written in blood and the horses are also black and red to match the chariot. This is a very morbid and unusual take on the usual cowboy theme! ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games. District 10 didnt do that well and only got 7th. Training She trained hard, thinking of her two sisters. She showed off her skills with a bow and arrow and got a 9 in training. Pain Games Filivena is first seen, making the kill of Holly Horizon with the help of her sister, Mariette, during the bloodbath. After that kill, they see TBA gathered and join them, leaving. Later on during Day 2, she is first seen among the people agreeing with her sister to leave their base and go to the Cornucopia. Sadly, since Troy Ventura did not agree, which angers her a bit, they do not go to the Cornucopia. She then watches the fight happen between TBA's two leads, Talon Rosedain and Troy, and does nothing to stop it, finding it a bit funny in her opinion. On Day 3, she is left at camp while Talon, Troy, Saffron Ventura, Pulchra Ego, and Mariette leave to get some stuff. When the five have left, everybody starts talking about how they don't really like Talon. When Candice Bolt makes the comment of, "Mariette likes him though," Filivena replies with, "My sister is very... Sly." Day 4 comes around faster than expected, and everyone is listening to the plan that Troy is telling them. She then makes a comment, "A lot of this plan is based on assumption. What if the Careers catch us while we run away and what if Excel decides to stay behind or what if he brings Danica and Ford with him?" Troy replies that it was hope and that her sister came up with it, silencing Filvena. He says they attack before dark and then they assign jobs for everyone. Later on in Day 4, you learn she becomes a runner, and her sister is one of the people to attack the group that follows the runners. Filivena makes a loud enough nose and then runs off with Petra Liit and Varin Ego. They are followed by Excel, Fleur Splith, and Jordan Trident. When they reach a tree, Mariette, Sebastian Klein, and Simion Liit jump out and attack. Through this huge mess, her sister is killed and Filivena shoots two arrows at Excel, which he dodges and instead hits Fleur and Jordan in the brains, killing them both. Since she was crying so much, she barely saw the death of Excel, but was happy and sometime when they were running back to the Career camp, she thanked Sebastian. Once they are back at teh Career camp, she quickly comes to Saffron's aid before Talon can kill her like he did to Troy. During this fight, Sebastian falls to the ground with a dart sticking out of his side. She doesn't have much time to do react because she is fighting Talon, now only with Saffron's help as Simion had run off somewhere else. She notices another dart go flying into the night and sees it hit Pulchra, and locates the attacker, Callie Casey. Luna shoots a dart into her eye and Callie jumps away. Filivena finally notices that the three remaining Careers, Talon, Matthew Alexander, and Thalia Combe, ran off with Danica. In run down defeat, the remaining TBA members head back to camp. Early Day 5, the only lead remaining, Saffron, wakes them all up. She announces that they all have to split up and go their own ways. Some people leave in groups, and others leave by themselves. Filivena leaves with Ford for the meadow. When walking in the meadow with Ford, she starts to question why she decided to leave with Ford, if it was over pity for him or something else. When she thinks about this, Ford is swept off his feet and smacks against the body of her sister, Cirena Staford, in one of the meadows tornadoes. The bodies of Ford and Cirena then plummet to the ground and hit with a sickening thud. Three cannons had gone off, but Filivena only heard the two of Ford and Cirena as she was crying so much. However, she stumbled out of the meadow to the Cornucopia. There came Callie Casey and Maple Tree. The standing of weapons was Callie with a sword, darts, and poison, Filivena with two knives and her bow and arrows, and Maple with her gun and pointy tree pendant. Filivena shot an arrow at Callie but she dodged it. Callie shot a dart and it landed in Fili's leg. Only problem is.. she forgot the poison. Then something happened. The arena started to come to life, and it was at it's deadliest. Maple was lifted up by a tree man after being harmed slightly by flames. Fili was nervous. The tree man threw Maple to the other side of the field and Filivena protected her so they could both get out. Flames then surrounded the three. Callie started to go wacko. Maple, now stiring, shot at Callie. The bullet hit Callie in the stomach but Callie kept going. Her sword was lighting up with the heat and she pierced Filivena's body with the sword. Filivena then died. ''Filivena placed 3rd in the games. Aftermath *Her father was... Not impressed. He did attempt, and more than likely, succeeded in sueing Callie Casey. *Her death caused many fans to get really mad. Considering that they were mainly for Cirena and/or Mariette before, but then put their hopes on Filivena. Her death got several people mad at Callie Casey. Trivia *She is the twin of Mariette Staford and younger sister of Cirena Staford. *She, along with her sisters, are the children of the District 8 mayor, or District 10 if you know the transfer story. *She is one of... many relationships, having slept with Troy Ventura, Lucas Bolt, and a few others that shall not be mentioned. Category:Characters Category:Tribute Category:District 10 Category:3rd Pain Games